


A New Dawn

by forwhomthefanficscall



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Avalance is endgame, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Relationship with kids in the mix, let's be honest they're both moms now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwhomthefanficscall/pseuds/forwhomthefanficscall
Summary: Ava has a long-standing hatred of mornings, but that may soon change.Or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fluff :)  
> Also, it's my first time writing about these two, so any comments or criticism would be appreciated, thanks!

Mornings are the worst part of her day. It doesn’t matter how often she’s had to wake up for work at dawn; Ava’s misery starts the minute the shrill beep of her alarm shocks her into consciousness. 

Still half-asleep, she would reach over to slap the offending device’s button, yet only ingrained discipline would have her flipping off the blankets. Moving into a vertical position was out of the question for now, but at least she’d taken the first step to getting up.

She dearly missed her college days of sleeping in.

But Agent Sharpe (Director Sharpe now, even though the name still gives her a guilty thrill) doesn’t have the luxury of occasional irresponsibility, so she would moan her displeasure and drag herself out of bed. Her warm, bouncy, queen-sized bed: an expense she still had trouble justifying, considering the fact that she spent so little time in it…sleeping or otherwise.

Taking care not to stub her toe on the corner of her dresser (she would always swear it moved an inch to the right), Ava would shuffle out the bedroom door to her kitchen.

Scrunching her eyes to mere slits, she would flick on the overhanging light and hiss: the single bulb is much too bright. Her brain is foggy, but habit has her reaching up to grab a mug from the suspended shelf. Another piteous moan escapes her; she wants nothing more than to crawl back towards the promise of another three hours of sleep, but instead she would set the mug onto the coffeemaker and stab blindly at the start button.

The sound of coffee streaming into the mug gives her hope for the day.

It was the same routine every morning, one that rarely deviated over the course of the past five years. 

Today, however, Ava Sharpe woke up without hearing the constant beep of an alarm. She stretched, wondering if the minor miracle meant she could have the pleasure of going back to sleep, and shifted to glance at the face of her clock. 

It wasn’t there.

It took Ava longer than it should have to register that her entire side table had disappeared, and even longer to comprehend that this wasn’t, in fact, her room. 

She hated mornings.

Shifting again, and this time noting the foreign sheets and the different bed, the sight of a blonde head on the pillow next to her has her freezing mid-turn. The shock drop-kicks her morning bleariness faster than caffeine ever could, and her brain finally revs into gear. Of course: last night, a date, the complete disaster, the kiss, pirates, and rum floats.

Just how, she wondered, was she supposed to feel about spending the night with Sara Lance?

She sighed a little, still unwilling to move from her awkward half-turn in case she woke up the former assassin. Frowning, Ava was at a loss. She never slept over if she could help it. She wasn’t built for that kind of intimacy.

She had rules.

But she seemed to be getting into the habit of cheerfully breaking them. Occasional irresponsibility, her ass. 

She bit her lip, debated just going back to sleep and dealing with everything later. Or she could get up now, and avoid the whole awkward morning-after dance. Or…

_Jesus, she was going insane._

She closed her eyes, prayed Sara would be dead to the world a little longer, and slid out under the covers. Kneeling on the floor, she slipped into her shirt and stuffed her underwear into the pockets of her slacks. Finding her Time Courier was a little trickier, it took a little bit of hunting before she found it in one of the pockets of her jacket. She grabbed her shoes, ticking off her mental checklist, before she was satisfied she hadn’t forgotten anything.

Breathing a sigh of relief-the steady rise and fall of Sara’s chest meant she was in the clear-Ava opened up a portal back to her apartment. Not believing for a minute that Gideon would be able to resist making a snarky comment, she dumped her stuff through and stepped into her own kitchen. 

And she hesitated.

Without pausing to think, she walked back over onto the Waverider, and looked down at its captain. There was something here, she wasn’t quite sure what it was yet, but there was definitely something. Mornings didn’t seem so bad anymore, especially not when she had Sara for company.

It scared the crap out of her.

Ava dismissed the thought with a shake of her head, then bent over and pressed a soft kiss to Sara’s head. Feeling like an idiot, warmth heating her cheeks, she walked back through the portal without a backwards glance.

As Ava’s apartment disappeared from view, silence descended upon the Waverider. And under the covers, Sara Lance finally opened her eyes and grinned to herself. 

Oh, she was never going to let Ava live this down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's POV, and she's more than a little conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to break this into two because it was too long, so the next chapter will be the last!

It had been amusing at first, watching Ava switch between professional agent to blushing lover at the oddest moments.

They’d be talking about the Legends’ latest mission, and a dry comment would make Ava giggle -an actual, honest to God giggle- and fiddle with her hair. Or the short intervals when they found excuses to meet in person, and a quick brush of hands would cause Ava to look over in that quiet way of hers. Or even the hurried kisses they shared, tucked away in a hidden corner on the Waverider with a helpful Gideon on hand to give them some privacy from the others.

Captain Sara Lance was a self-proclaimed cynic, but even she couldn’t deny the giddy lift in her gut she felt whenever the Time Bureau’s latest director was around. As if her happiness was completely wrapped up in this one woman. Who was essentially a suit-wearing time cop, for God’s sake.

It worried her.

Even more so now, when she would catch herself zoning out of conversations to replay her time with Ava, only to snap back several silent minutes later to face a mocking Legend. Well, it was mostly Zari, Rory and Nate who’d needle her, as Ray would be disgustingly sweet and Amaya would smile softly. Wally was much too new to understand how uncharacteristic it was for her, but he’d probably get it soon enough.

It made the back of her neck itch.

She couldn’t even do anything about the smile she could actually _feel_ spreading across her face whenever Ava called; she knew she looked like an idiot. In fact, Nate had called it dopey and lovestruck-and he’d endured a sore arm for a couple hours before Gideon had taken pity on him and fixed him up.

Sara blew out a breath, still a little guilty about that. Nate had been so casual about it, but he’d completely missed the narrowed glance his captain had levelled at him, and the dangerously soft “Excuse me?”, before he unwisely repeated what he’d said.

After that, Sara had stalked off to the Jumpship just to have some time alone.

She’d panicked, that’s all. They were talking about feelings and crap, and it spooked her-just a little. It didn’t sit right with her, that simple admission of fear, but that was the crux of the matter, wasn’t it?

Sara was desperately afraid she was falling a bit too fast for the woman.

Which was ridiculous, as she’d fought her way through hell and back, died, been resurrected, and possessed by a homicidal demon; Sara Lance was running out of things to fear. So a blonde with shining, expressive eyes and the ability to knock her on her ass shouldn’t have her scrambling to keep up a good defence against rising panic.

She blamed the bloody kiss Ava had dropped on her head one morning before she’d left for her apartment; that was the starting point of this entire descent into distraction. Oh, she’d laughed to herself at first, because who knew Ava had a sweet side under all that talk of regulations and protocol? And Sara had been fully prepared to tease her about it: Ava would have ducked her head just to hide the crimson in her cheeks, and died of embarrassment.

But Sara never brought it up.

Because that kiss-that tiny gesture that was supposed to go unnoticed-meant that Ava cared, maybe just a little more than she pretended. And the slight squeeze in Sara’s heart whenever she thought about it (usually once every half hour) maybe meant the same.

It made her irritable and moody.

Which explained why she was currently holed up on the Jumpship, brooding in the silence. Sara pinched the bridge of her nose, ran an impatient hand through her hair.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t been…attached…to someone before, Ollie and Nyssa were proof enough of that. But she’d never acted like this: unsure of her footing but cheerfully, recklessly, ready to make a complete fool of herself.

Even her first few attempts at flirting with Ava had been nothing short of disastrous, and her ears still burned at the pathetic excuse of comparing notes to wrangle a date with the agent. She was a seasoned seductress, not some mess of a bisexual, but the woman seemed to short-circuit her brain. 

No, something was different here, and it nagged at her.

_Maybe she was going soft._

She swore on her own grave the first person who suggested it would be maimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I completely blame the last episode for bringing me down, and moody Sara is completely my fault (and the fact that university has me dying)  
> But, anyway, I wanted to say thanks for all the comments, hopefully y'all like this chapter :)  
> I feel obliged to say that Ava's kiss from Sara will be up next, so YAY let the fluff live on!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter FINALLY up! This turned out longer than I'd originally planned, but hey, let's hope I did it justice and y'all enjoy it! :)

The Waverider was unnaturally silent without the entire team onboard, but Ava enjoyed the momentary peace-she knew it wouldn’t last when the Legends came back. Especially when they heard what she had to say.

Sitting at the table, she stared thoughtfully into the tumbler she held. Gideon had very helpfully told her where they kept the good whisky, and Ava had figured a glass or two wouldn’t hurt. And it hadn’t: each golden sip helped loosen the tightly wound knots in her shoulders, even as she wracked her brain for the best way to break the new-gently-to Sara.

The captain was going to be supremely pissed.

Well, it couldn't be helped. They’d both known that their jobs involved complications. And adding the…complication…of whatever this was between them just made everything more complicated. It was just a morass of complication-isms.

Ava blinked, scrunched her nose in bemusement. She should probably lay off the whiskey for a bit, she needed a clear head when she argued with the sneaky blonde.

And that was the problem, wasn’t it? The fact that it was _her_ sneaky blonde, who insisted on taking care of everyone in the world, no matter what that meant for her own safety.

Oh, they hadn’t put that in the bloody file, or anything about her complete stubbornness in listening to reason. Ava sniffed, downed another fiery gulp of liquid. She was fairly confident she had enough tricks up her sleeve to get Sara on her side. Now all she had to do was wait.

…

The Legends piled onto the Waverider, bleeding and bruised from their last mission. Everything had gone according to plan, until their luck had run out-which seemed to be a frequent occurrence for some inexplicable reason.

Wally, however, was practically vibrating in his shoes as he gleefully held up his souvenir from the mission.

“No, you don’t understand, this is a classic! I used to have this as a kid, but then my mum tossed it out.”

Zari rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I wonder why,” she shot back, Wally’s face almost comically dropping at the sarcasm.  


“You’re supposed to be on my side!”

Zari shrugged, wholly amused by Wally's dismay. “Yeah, but where-when-I’m from, people actually have robotic pets, so…”

“I used to have one of those, but then I upgraded it,” Ray added, trying to help.

Finally reaching the bridge, Wally demanded, “How do you upgrade a Tamagotchi?” before catching sight of the Time Bureau’s director calmly sitting at the table.

“Director Sharpe,” Wally beamed, “Don’t worry, we fixed it-“

“Ava’s here?”

Sara’s voice cut through the rest of Wally’s sentence, even as she slipped through the team to head towards her girlfriend. Ridiculously charmed, she took in the sight of Ava Sharpe with her hair freed from its customary bun, her shirt sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a bottle of whisky in front of her.

“I like the new look,” Sara commented, grinning at the usually impeccable agent, even as she nudged the speedster towards his own room. “All right, you lot, clear out.”

“No, they should stay,” Ava said, a grimace flashing across her face. “I need to tell you something.”

Sara stilled, unconsciously bracing for an attack, her eyes narrowing in speculation. Obviously something was wrong, but she was certain-well, almost certain-that she had nothing to do with it. And no matter how often she told herself it was stupid, she had to forcibly beat back the nagging worry that Ava might realize she needed someone who was less…her.

But she shook it off, walking over to stand beside her girlfriend. Casually reaching over to pry the tumbler from Ava’s hand-the director looked a shade tipsy-Sara knocked back the rest of the whisky.

“So what is it?”

For a second, Sara would have sworn Ava pouted at the empty glass, but then she raised her gaze to Sara’s, authority clear in her blue eyes.

“I had a meeting with the team in charge of getting us a plan to stop Mallus,” she said. “They’ve consulted people, experts in the field, and they said the best way to get rid of him would be to destroy the host’s body.”

Stunned silence blanketed the ship, and Ava inwardly winced as she felt Sara stiffen beside her. But it was Ray who protested first.

“You mean Nora? But she was just a kid when she was possessed, you can’t possibly be thinking of, what, killing her?”

“I’m with Ray on this one,” Zari added, her eyes flashing heatedly. “You can’t actually be considering this, can you? It wasn’t like she had a choice!”

“But it’s not just Nora, isn’t it?” Sara remarked coolly. “It’s me too.”

She’d taken a step away from Ava, barely registering the hurt that sliced deeper than any weapon she’d known. Her eyes were flat, all emotion wiped out even as her stomach cramped, watching as Ava linked her hands, pulled them apart. Linked them again.

“No.”

Visibly guilty, swallowing hard, Ava lifted her face, discomfort and stubbornness clear in every line.

“I never told them,” she finally admitted. “It’s just, they don’t know you. Well, not like I do, they’ve obviously read your file. And they’d think you’d have to be put under observation, and poked at, and studied, when really…”

Ava threw up her hands, frustrated beyond belief.

“You can control it, even with the totem. And there isn’t any reason for anyone to find out, because, well, I said so,” she finished lamely.

_Huh, strange, it had sounded a lot more reasonable in her head._

“You didn’t say anything in your reports?”

“No,” Ava said, defiance and petulance clear in her voice. Crossing her arms, she leaned back in her chair, almost daring anyone to argue.

And Sara understood.

It was strange, she’d never get used to the idea of people willingly protecting her, but she understood. Ava By-The-Book Sharpe was basically ripping apart her precious rulebook for her. And the warmth rushing back through her made her smile.

Running a hand down the length of Ava’s hair, Sara welcomed the arm that wrapped around her waist even as Ava tipped up her head to look at her.

“Thank you,” Sara murmured, stroking a hand through the other woman’s hair.

She followed it with a gentle kiss at Ava’s temple, then she froze, the expression on her face remarkably akin to horror as she remembered:

They weren’t alone. The other Legends were still there.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Zari’s eyebrows have almost disappeared into her hairline. Amaya was grinning at Ray, and Nate was disgustedly slapping money into Rory’s palm. Even Wally had slipped his hands into his pockets and was bouncing on his toes.

But Ava smiled dreamily up at her (partly from the effects of the whisky), and covered Sara’s hand on the table with her own.

“Softie.” 

“Well, you started it!” Sara shot back, her mouth inevitably quirking even as heat crept up her neck. “You do it every time you leave in the morning, don’t think I never noticed.”

Ava’s brow furrowed, her nose wrinkling in confusion. “Then how come you never said anything?”

Sara just stared, momentarily nonplussed. What answer could possibly sound less insane than her wanting Ava to continue kissing her in exactly that way for as long as possible?

“Um.”

_Oh, good save, captain. Excellent, really._

Rory grunted, turning on his heel and disappearing with a gruff, “I’m out.” The rest of the team started moving-Amaya motioned sharply with her head, and Nate got the hint, smacking Ray in the arm with all the subtlety of a trademark Waverider crash-landing. Together, they grabbed Wally, leaving Zari to roll her eyes and hurriedly close the doors behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sara checked for an audience, her hand settling to cup Ava’s face.

“I like the kisses,” she admitted, rubbing her thumb over the face she’s traced over countless mornings.

“Maybe, if you want, next time you could stay,’ Sara continued, trying for her usual casual snarkiness, although her eyes stayed just a tad too guarded. “But I still get my morning kiss.”

And Ava, inebriated as she was, noted the jokey smirk didn’t quite reach those brilliant blue eyes.

…

Even without a blasted alarm, Ava found herself blinking in the darkness at dawn. 

Again.

Well, it would have been dawn if she’d been in her own bed.

She turned towards her left, catching her hair in one hand to flip it away from her face as she moved.

“Are you awake?” She asked, her voice just a shade louder than a whisper.

There was no reply, but she felt a stealthy hand creep over her waist and settle at the small of her back, drawing her in a little closer.

Smiling, Ava found herself running her own hand affectionately over familiar blonde locks before shifting to plant a kiss on the captain’s forehead.

She hit a little off target-right between the eyes instead.

At the mumbled “You missed!”, Ava blew out an amused breath: it seemed mornings weren’t so unbearable after all-not if she had Sara Lance pretending to be sleeping right there with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments and any criticism are appreciated, i'm definitely going to do more Avalance, but I'm thinking of one-shots since uni is kicking my ass.  
> But anyway, thanks to everyone for all the support ILY <3 and man aren't we ready for the season finale GET OUR SHIP RIGHTED FOR GOD"S SAKE i can't handle this stress

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love soft!Ava, and head kisses between these two makes my heart explode. I'm thinking of writing a short one for Sara too, so please let me know if you think I should just abandon the idea in the comments!


End file.
